roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
Release date: 9th July 2016 Update 0.12.4 (Part 3 of the 4th of July Update) The RPK is the LMG version of the AKM and therefore fires the same rounds as the AKM. It has slightly higher recoil as well. The RPK is unlocked at rank 58 and can be unlocked with credits. History In order to standardize the Soviet small arms inventory, the RPK was designed to succeed the aging RPD light machine gun. It was developed parallel to the AKM in the 1950s, as seen with the capability of interchanging magazines with the rifle. Also, it had belt fed prototypes with special upper receivers. While functioning similarly to the AKM, the RPK was built with a longer and heavier barrel to prevent major loss of accuracy due to barrel overheat. A new front sight base, gas block, and under-barrel cleaning rod guide are improvements to assist in the operation of the weapon. A folding bipod was also mounted near the muzzle, with a lug on the sight base to limit the bipod's axial movement on the barrel. Similar to the AKM, the RPK's receiver is stamped from a 1.5mm sheet of steel (although the AKM's was stamped from a 1mm), while the parts' interchangeability is moderate. The RPK is usually fed with 40 round box magazines or well a 75 round drum, but it can also use 30 round AKM magazines.Addition to this, RPK can use 5, 10 and 20 round civilian grade magazines. In 1974, a new variant of the RPK was developed called the RPK-74. The new gun was developed in parallel to the AK-74, in which the AK-74 underwent the same modifications the AKM did to become the RPK. Just like how the AK-74 replaced the AKM as the service rifle of the Soviet Army, the RPK-74 replaced the RPK. The RPK is still being used in approximately 50 countries and produced under-license by Albania, Bulgaria, Iraq(As Tabuk DMR) and Romania for its reliability of AK types, long effective range, low production cost and its lightweight build for an LMG. In game RPK is a hard hitting monster like AK-47 and AKM. However, it has more recoil. Due to being an LMG, the RPK is less maneuverable and reduces your movement speed more than its brother but it has a larger magazine with more ammo reserve. The RPK has very good mid to long range capabilities thanks to its low bullet drop-off and high damage . However it will be outgunned by many PDWs, Carbines and Assault Rifles in CQC because of its low maneuverability and RoF. However at medium range and longer, the RPK can successfully kill multiple enemies within a few seconds due to its high damage and large magazine. This weapon is very good for long range suppression which can give your team big advantage at KoTH, especially at Desert map because enemies are forced to capture the hill without cover, and suppression can scare and make them deny capturing the hill. When compared to other LMGs in this role, its mag is much smaller, but it exchanges that for a fast reload and high damage, with the same HTK as the M60 with a fraction of the reload time. The RPK has vertical focused-high but easy to control recoil thanks to low RoF so the user can choose muzzle brake or compensator depending on his/her play style. If you decide on spraying, a compensator is recommended to improve hit chance, while a muzzle brake should be for people who decide to tap fire so the recoil isn't too distracting. If you are not planning on moving around too much, then the RPK is basically a straight upgrade to the AK-47, with similar recoil levels, a larger ammo reserve/magazine, while keeping the same damage. The lowered movement speed will be problem when you're trying to flank, so the RPK is better for a more up-front battle style, utilizing the high damage and magazine size to mow down enemies in your way. Pros and Cons Pros * High damage (3-4 shot kill; 2-3 shot headshot) * Suppressors don't decrease its BTK (bullets to kill) * Slow fire rate and bigger magazines decreases ammo consumption * Fast reload like the AK 47 * Usable iron sights Neutral * Average magazine size for an LMG * Average range for an LMG Cons * High vertical focused recoil * Not a lot of suppression for an LMG or penetration Trivia * The RPK in-game is a 1959 model. * The RPK has a 5.45x39 variant named the RPK74 which is in the game as well. * RPK can use other 5, 10, 20, 30 round magazines as well as a 75 round drum, vertically folding stock for AKs, AK47 stock and muzzle devices those are compatible with 7.62x39 barrels (AK-103 muzzle brake, AKM slant muzzle brake, PBS-1 Suppressor and others). * Strangely, the RPK and its brother the RPK-74 gets ammo from assault rifles. This is possibly due to the fact that the Russian assault rifles (excluding the AS VAL) use the same ammunition. * Although the RPK in-game has a 45 round magazine, there is none in real life. The biggest box magazine available for the RPK is 40. Pictures Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:LMG Class